


"Normal"

by dhamphir



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi’s life isn’t normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Normal"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lost Girl and its characters belong to Prodigy Pictures. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.  
> A/N1: Prompt (Kenzi, never “normal”) given by geonncannon.

Growing up, Kenzi always knew her family would be considered anything but "normal." Her experiences on the street would be considered by most to be outside the definition of "normal" as well. And certainly no rational human would look at her current circle of friends – a succubus, a siren, a shape-shifter, and a fae king – and say her life was "normal."   
  
As she poured some milk into her bowl of cereal, a loud noise broke the silence. She paused and listened for a few moments as Bo's voice joined Lauren's in apparent carnal delight.   
  
She chuckled. "Normal" was definitely overrated.


End file.
